Un deseo a las estrellas
by QueenDays
Summary: Sakura no tuvo la oportunidad de decirle a Shaoran sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos antes de que él partiera a Hong Kong. Lo único que ella desea es una oportunidad para decírselo ¿Quién dice que pedirle deseos a las estrellas no funciona? ONE-SHOT.


**Un deseo a las estrellas**

**ONE-SHOT  
**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes, objetos, lugares me pertenece. Sólo los tomo para desahogar una tarde de inspiración.

***Este fanfic tiene lugar después de que se termina el anime, justo antes del segundo OVA.**

* * *

Sakura miraba por la ventana. La lluvia no cesaba.

_…Y ESTA NOCHE HABRÁ UN CIELO DESPEJADO_…

_Mentira_, pensó la ojiverde, volteando hacia la televisión y sacándole la lengua.

Había estado lloviendo todo el día. Sin parar. Las nubes en el cielo no parecían querer irse. No se veía muy probable que dejara de llover.

— ¡SAKURA! ¡YA ESTÁ LA CENA! — ese día, su papá había salido temprano de la universidad y Touya no tenía que trabajar.

— ¡Ya voy! — se apartó de la ventana y volteó hacia donde se encontraba Kero viendo algunas revistas.

—No te olvides de traerme el postre — dijo Kero.

— ¿No prefieres que te traiga algo de comida?

—No.

—Kero, eres un glotón — Sakura dio un fuerte suspiro. — Pórtate bien, no tardo.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras. No porque tuviera prisa o hambre, sino por mera costumbre.

—Con tus pisadas de monstruo vas a provocar un terremoto uno de estos días — soltó Touya antes, siquiera, de que Sakura entrara en la cocina.

— ¡No soy un monstruo! ¡Y mis pisadas no van a provocar nada!

—Ya, tranquilos los dos — intervino Fujitaka. — Mejor terminen de preparar la mesa para cenar.

La cena transcurrió de forma tranquila… a excepción de uno que otro "insulto" ocasional de Touya hacia Sakura.

—Muchas gracias por la comida, estuvo deliciosa —dijo Sakura una vez que terminó de cenar.

— ¿Ya te vas a dormir? — le preguntó su papá.

—No, voy a…

— ¿Comer más? — la interrumpió Touya. — Los monstruos como tú necesitan mucha comida para…

— ¡NO SOY SAKURA-MONSTRUO!

—Touya… — comenzó a reprenderlo Fujitaka. Touya solo se encogió de hombros. — ¿Qué decías Sakura?

— ¿Qué? — aún estaba mirando a Touya de forma amenazadora. — Ah, sí. Voy a escribirle una carta a Tomoyo — dijo poniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro. En esos momentos, su mejor amiga se encontraba lejos, en un viaje con su mamá.

—Qué bien. La saludas de mi parte.

—Claro, papá. Ya me voy. Buenas noches — antes de irse, se dirigió hacia el refrigerador y, de la manera más discreta posible tomó una ración del pastel que habían comido como postre.

—Buenas noches, hija.

—Buenas noches, monstruo. Intenta no roncar tan fuerte esta noche, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a trabajar.

Sakura ignoró ese último comentario y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Cuando entró, Kero se le fue encima, buscando su postre.

— ¡Dámelo, dámelo, dámelo!

—Aquí está, tranquilo — en cuanto Kero lo tuvo en sus manos, voló hacia el escritorio y comenzó a comerlo.

—No tienes remedio — rió Sakura.

Se dirigió hacia la ventana y cuando miró hacia afuera, se llevó una sorpresa: la lluvia se había ido y el cielo se veía claro y lleno de estrellas.

Abrió la ventana y se sentó en el borde. Todo estaba tranquilo, calmado y callado. Las estrellas resplandecían de una forma diferente, más brillante. El aire frío soplaba levemente y mecía con delicadeza las hojas de los árboles haciendo que las gotas de lluvia que habían quedado en ellas, cayeran formando pequeños charcos.

Se sentía tanta serenidad… tanta paz.

Todos los recuerdos que tenía de aquellos días en los que capturaba las Cartas Clow parecían tan lejanos…

Pero a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido, todos los pequeños detalles continuaban en su mente: los disfraces que Tomoyo creaba para cada ocasión, los consejos que Kero le había dado, las situaciones inimaginables a las que tuvo que enfrentarse, el conjuro original, el problema que se generó cuando la llave del báculo mágico cambió, las dificultades que tuvo para ocultarle todo a su hermano y a su papá, descubrir la verdadera apariencia de Kero, que Yukito era en realidad Yue, cuando Yue estuvo a punto de desaparecer y su hermano tuvo que darle su poder mágico, cuando Shaoran llegó de Hong Kong buscando las cartas Clow, toda la ayuda que recibió de Shaoran… Shaoran…

La ojiverde soltó un suspiro. Los últimos casi cuatro meses le había sido muy difícil no pensar en él… y cada vez que no hacía, no podía evitar ruborizarse.

Desde que Shaoran le dijo que ella era la persona más importante en su vida y que le gustaba, Sakura estuvo buscando una respuesta. No buscó una respuesta cualquiera, ni una respuesta rápida. Ella buscó una respuesta sincera, una respuesta que reflejara lo que sentía en su corazón.

Cuando Shaoran tuvo que regresar a Hong Kong, ella no supo cómo decirle o demostrarle sus sentimientos, y no le dijo nada. Sakura esperaba que la próxima vez que lo viera, le confesaría sus sentimientos. Pero podía pasar mucho tiempo antes de que pasara eso, de que se volvieran a encontrar frente a frente.

Ya habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde la última vez que se vieron, el día que se despidieron en el aeropuerto.

Bien podía llamarle por teléfono o escribirle una carta, pero no, no era lo mismo. Sakura estaba decidida a decírselo de frente.

_El tuvo el valor de decírmelo de frente. Debo tener el valor de hacer lo mismo_.

— ¿No te vas a ir a dormir todavía? — le preguntó Kero. Ya había terminado de comer y se veía algo somnoliento.

—Sí, en cinco minutos — Kero dio un enorme bostezo.

—Te esperaría, pero hoy jugué videojuegos todo el día y me duelen los ojos. Buenas noches, Sakura.

—Buenas noches, Kero. Apaga la luz antes de que te vayas a dormir, por favor.

Aún no había escrito la carta para Tomoyo, pero ella quería disfrutar un poco más de toda esa tranquilidad que se sentía en el ambiente. Ya la escribiría mañana. Notó que Kero apagó la luz cuando todo a su alrededor quedó a oscuras. Pero con toda esa oscuridad, el cielo se veía aún más hermoso.

Había luna llena, la luz que despedía se reflejaba en las gotas de rocío que se balanceaban en las hojas de los árboles. Las estrellas resplandecían de una manera increíble… Mientras recorría el cielo con la mirada, se percató de una estrella en particular… Parecía brillar aún más que las demás.

Alguna vez, cuando era pequeña, su mamá le había dicho que si le pedía un deseo a la estrella más brillante, y lo hacía con todo su corazón, ese deseo se volvería realidad…

No perdía nada con intentarlo… Casi cuatro meses… Necesitaba decírselo…

—Quiero ver a Shaoran. Por favor, haz que venga… Tengo que decírselo… — lo pidió con una mano sobre su corazón, mirando fijamente a la estrella — Por favor…

Ella estaba segura de lo que sentía por él, solo necesitaba una oportunidad para decírselo. Necesitaba verlo.

Se levantó con cuidado del borde de la ventana y fue a ponerse la pijama. Una vez lista, se metió a la cama. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar. Deseaba con todo su corazón que su deseo se cumpliera. Ver a Shaoran de nuevo…

Esa noche dormiría más tranquila. Sentía como si hubiera encendido una luz de esperanza en su vida.

Y así, con una sonrisa en su rostro, abrazando el osito de peluche que él le regalo antes de su partida, se quedó dormida.

¿Quién dice que los deseos del corazón no se cumplen? ¿Que pedirle un deseo a una estrella no sirve de nada?

Todo estaba a punto de cambiar…

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue mi primer fanfic sobre Sakura :D **

**Una tarde de inspiración + Mucho tiempo libre = Esto :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado, es el primero que hago sobre algún anime y agradeceré infinitamente sus consejos y jalones de orejas :D**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
